What u meant to me
by DnAfan
Summary: Feelings of Duo for each other in my style...dedicated to their precious friendship...


_**Hiiii...**_

 _ **Welll...this is not a story but feelings of our Duo for each other in my style...**_

 _ **Note : u can imagine song's tune in background while reading this..;););)**_

.

.

.

"Someone asked me ...why ur frnd cum brother loves u this much...why he care for u so much...why he always support u...just because u saved his life many times or why u love him so much...just because he saved u so many times..." Daya said smilingly...

"Then what u said ?" Abhi asked eagerly...

"I will tell u but before that u have to tell me..."Daya said...

"What?" Abhi asked...

"If someone asked this to u...what will ur answer? " Daya said...

"U don't know my answer" Abhi said smilingly...

"I want to hear it by ur mouth" Daya said...

"Ok...then listen..." Abhi started smilingly

"Yes...I love my frnd so much...I really care for him...but not bcoz he saved my life or he supported me every time...but bcoz he teach me how to live life..."

 **Yaaron dosti badi hi haseen hai...**

"He care for me even that time when we was not frnds..."

 _ **"Mai aapko akela kaise aane de sakta tha sir..."**_

 _ **"Daya...tum yaha?"**_

 _ **"Mene kaha tha na aap akele mat aaiye...khatra hai"**_

"He was with me at that time when nobody was supported me..."

 **Ye na ho to kya phir bolo ye zindagi hai...**

 _ **"Kya bol rahi ho tum Aditi...jaanti bhi ho kiske baare me baat kar rahi ho tum..."**_

 _ **"Sir ye galat hai...hum iss tarah se Abhijeet ke ghar ki talashi nahi le sakte..."**_

 _ **"Dr. Anjalika...aapko yo bas ek mauka chahiye Abhijeet ko fasane ka..."**_

Daya smiled sweetly...Abhijeet continued

"Who shared all my happiness and sadness...but scold me as well...and complaint as well"

 _ **"Abb to nahi bologe na kaun Daya..."**_

 _ **"Kya...Acp sir london me hain...tumne mujhse ye baat chhupai Abhijeet...mujhse..."**_

 **Koi to ho raazdaar...**

"But also persuade me many times..."

 _ **"Dekho Daya agar tum mujhe vaapas chalne ke liye kehne aaye ho to mai keh deta hu...iss case se mera koi lena dena nahi hai..."**_

 _ **"Are boss suno to...Acp sir ne kaha hai ki aana to Abhijeet ko saath lekar aana...verna...tum bhi mat aana...abb apne liye na sahi mere liye hi chalo...wo gussa karte hain par pyaar bhi to karte hain na..."**_

 **Begaraj tera ho yaar...**

"Who fights with me..."

 _ **"Ek to ye paper thik se nikal nahi raha usme tumhaara ye gyaan..."**_

 _ **"Thik hai faad do paper..."**_

"Who also pull my leg many times"

 _ **"Ha ha ha...Boss tum aur shaadi...nahi matlab soch lo"**_

 _ **"Kya baat hai Abhijeet...aaj kal dr salunkhe tumhe yaad nahi aate..."**_

 _ **"Wo lab me hai uska kya naam hai...haan dr taarika uske liye mene ek ladka dekha hai..."**_

 _ **"Kya banaya aaj dr tarika ne khane me...Bhindi ki sabzi..."**_

 _ **"Abb tumne to apne liye ladki dhoondh li hai...maiii..."**_

 _ **"Are sir Abhijeet ko to ek chhota sa suraag bhi mil jaaye na to wohi uske liye kaafi hota hai..."**_

 **Koi tooo ho raazdaar...**

"Who knows me more than me...who understands me more than anybody...who can identify me in even so much rush..."

 _ **"Sir ye aadmi...ye aadmi Abhijeet nahi hai...ye Abhijeet jaisa hai hi nahi...iska kaam karne tareeka...kuchh bhi Abhijeet jaisa nahi hai sir..."**_

 _ **"Sir ye aadmi Abhijeet nahi rocky hai...Abhijeet vaha hai sir..."**_

 **Begaraj tera ho yaar..**.

"Who cries for me whenever my eyes are closed...who passed his days to seeing my pictures when I was not with him..." Abhi said in sad smile...

 _ **"Kaise bhula du sir...mera dost...mera wo dost jo meri ek aawaz par kahi se bhi aa jaata tha...kaha gaya sir mera wo dost..."**_

 _ **"Wo vaha sadak par khoon se lathpath pada hua tha...aur mai kuchh nahi kar paaya sir..."**_

 _ **"Hamara Abhijeet hi kyu sir...mushkil hai...bahot mushkil hai sab bhulna..."**_

"Who care for me more than anyone in this world..."

 _ **"Abb agar iss hospital ke aas pass bhi nazar aaye na...to thik nahi hoga...tumhe aise dekhkar hampe kya beeti hai...hum hi jaante hain..."**_

 _ **"Sir...mujhe kuchh thik nahi lag raha sir...mai ander jaata hu..."**_

 _ **"Doctor...isse kuchh nahi hona chahiye...please doctor..."**_

 _ **"Tujhe nahi chhod sakta dost...Nikhil khinch..."**_

 _ **"Tere jaisa dost duniya me dusra nahi hai Daya..."**_

 _ **"Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet..."**_

 _ **"O bhaisaab...mera number abhi bhi wahi hai...badla nahi hai...tum phone kar sakte the mujhe..."**_

 _ **"Abhijeet...mai tumhaara dost hu yaar...Daya..."**_

 _ **"Abhijeet...tum please do min chup rahoge...sir mai drill karunga..."**_

 _ **"Abhijeet ka kankaal banayega tu..."**_

"Who tensed about me even when he was in trouble..."

 _ **"Abhijeet...Abhijeet tum thik to ho?"**_

"Who supported me everytime...who can feel my pain...and I can see it in his eyes..."

 _ **"Kabhi jarurat pade to kehna...dost nahi bhai hu mai tumhaara..."**_

 _ **"Bas sir...abb mai Abhijeet ke baare me aur kuchh nahi sun sakta..."**_

 _ **"Salunkhe sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...Abhijeet taarika ko kuchh nahi hone dega..."**_

 _ **"Mujhe mere dost par pura vishvaas hai..."**_

 _ **"Maana do min ke liye mene tum par shak kiya par mera dil jaanta hai ki tumne aisa kuchh nahi kiya..."**_

"Who never leave my hand even that time when I tried to hurt him..."

 _ **"Abhijeet...mai tumhe yaha iss assylam me nahi rehne dunga...tum chalo yaha se..."**_

 _ **"Kya din aa gaye hain...Abhijeet ka number kisi aur se lena pad raha hai mujhe..."**_

"Instead of his anger...he didn't permit me to go...when he came to know about my transfer..."

 _ **"Tum transfer le rahe ho...kyu..."**_

 _ **"Abhijeet...I m sorry...mujhse tumhe samjhane me galti ho gai..."**_

"Who always be my side...I can share everything...every happiness...every sadness to him...who make me smile...make me laugh...that is why...I love him so muchhh...more than anything...my frnd...my brother...my chhotu..."Abhi said with sweet smile...

Daya smiled sweetly...

"Hmmm...so now it's ur turn..." Abhi asked...

"U want to know"...Daya said...

"Yes...of course..."Abhi said...

"Hmm...Ok...so listen..." Daya stood up and turned to window...

"I said I love him so much bcoz he saved me ... (Abhijeet looked at him...) not my life...but me from every bad things...like my parents... (Abhijeet smiled sweetly...) he teach me many things...even when he was like angry young man from outside...he had a soft heart...who cared for me...and I could see that...

 _ **"Dayaaa..."**_

 _ **"Kya...Daya ko goli lagi hai..."**_

 _ **"Kya Daya...vaapas aaja na...aur kaan pakad aaj ke baad kabhi drugs ko haath bhi nahi lagayega..."**_

 _ **"Kya kiya tumne Daya ke saath...haan..."**_

"He trust on me so much that's why hurt sometimes so much..."

 **Teri har ek burai pe daante wo dost...**

 _ **"Mai iss officer ke saath yaha kaam nahi kar sakta..."**_

Abhijeet smiled...

"He always be my side...always supported me without any condition..."

 _ **"Mai tumhaare saath hu Daya...agar tumhe kuchh hua to mai bhi Cid chhod dunga..."**_

 _ **"Kya hua bade jale hue lag rahe ho...?"**_

 _ **"Jubaan jal gai hogi..."**_

 _ **"Acp ne kya chhod diya tha use jo aapne Dcp se shikayat kar di uski..."**_

"He understands me more than myself...always stands by my side...and gives advices to me also"

 _ **"Ye batch mamata foundation ka hai..."**_

 _ **"Ohh...I m sorry..."**_

 _ **"Sir...Daya aapko baad me sab kuchh bata dega..."**_

 _ **"Daya tumhe apni personal problems ko professional life ke bich me nahi lana chahiye..."**_

"Who helped me to come back in life with his pure love when I was on death bed...who never ready to accept that I am already gone"

 _ **"Daya...wo doctor ne..."**_

 _ **"Laash nahi hai ye dr...lash nahi ye doctor...laash wo hoti hai...jo hum log dekhte hain...roj dekhte hain...jali hui...khoon se sani hui...ye laash nahi hai doctor...ye Daya hai..."**_

 _ **"Bach nahi sakte matlab..."**_

 _ **"Achha...achha achha...aap majaak kar rahe hain na...Daya ne...Daya ne aapse kaha hai na majaak karne ke liye...dekhiye doctor...mere haath kaap rahe hain...ek cid officer ke haath kaap rahe hain Doctor..."**_

 _ **"Salunkhe sir...aap kuchh kar sakte hain sir...aap Daya ko bacha sakte hain...aap please Daya ko bacha lijiye...mai aapse vaada karta hu aapka kabhi majaak nahi udaunga sir..."**_

 _ **"Daya...daya...aankhe kholo Daya..."**_

"Although Many times people think I supported him bcoz he supported me...saved my life...but nobody can understand our real frndship...that we can't live without each other.. _ **.**_

 _ **"Daya...kahin tum ye sab jaan bujhkar to nahi kar rahe na...**_

 _ **"Daya...tum Abhijeet ka saath isiliye de rahe ho na kyunki Abhijeet ne kai baar tumhaari jaan bachai hai...Daya iss baat ka badla chuka raha hai..."**_

 _ **"Daya ko akele chhodkar kaise aa sakte ho tum Abhijeet..."**_

 _ **"Kya kiya tumne Daya ke saath..."**_

 _ **"Tumhaari pant par Daya ka khoon hai Abhijeet..."**_

"Don't know why people can't get that...but Whenever I get hurt...I can see that pain in his eyes...my tears flow from his eyes..."

 **Gam ki ho dhoop to chhaya bane tera wo dost...**

 _ **"Kya karu abb apni laash lakar rakh du kya..."**_

 _ **"Daya...kaisi baatein kar rahe ho yaar...abb agar tumhaari aankhon se ek bhi aansoo nikla na to bahot bura ho jaayega keh deta hu..."**_

 _ **"Daya...tum akele nahi jaaoge..."**_

 _ **"Hamare bich ye tera mera kya hai..."**_

 _ **"Daya...tum thik ho?**_ "

"Who tried to save me from dangerous situations..."

 _ **"Thik hai mai ander jaata hu aur dekhta hu kya hai..."**_

 _ **"Nahi Daya tum nahi...mai jaata hu..."**_

 _ **"Are boss chinta mat karo...mujhe kuchh nahi hoga..."**_

 _ **"Jaanta hu yaar...par kabhi kabhi dusro ko bhi mauka diya karo khatra uthane ka..."**_

 _ **"Train ke baahar se hokar jaana padega..."**_

 _ **"Daya...mai jaaunga..."**_

"Whose happiness is for me..."

 **Nache wo dost teri khushi me bhi...**

 _ **"Aapne Daya uncle ki jaan bachai isiliye Abhijeet uncle ki taraf se ye chocolate aapke liye..."**_

 _ **"Ye sab to mene Daya ke liye kiya...Bandho rumaal bandho..."**_

"Whose sadness is also because of me..."

 _ **"Purvi bahot achhi ladki hai...tumhe bahot khush rakhegi..."**_

 _ **"Mujhe nahi yaad yaar kuchh..."**_

 _ **"Haan mene tumse jhooth kaha kyonki mai tumhaare chehre par wo udaasi nahi dekh sakta tha yaar..."**_

 _ **"Daya ki ye berukhi mujhse bardasht nahi hoti...isiliye mene faisla kiya hai...mai ye sheher hi chhodkar chala jaunga..."**_

Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder...Daya turned...

"I hurt him so much...even not talked with him for so many days just because of a girl...and just because me he was ready to leave everyone...his team...his city...his home...everything..."

 **Ye na ho to kya fir bolo ye zindagi hai...**

"He always give me love in place of my rudeness...that's why I love him so much..."Daya said in deep tone..."

 **Koi to ho raazdaar...**

"And if I don't love u...don't care for u...then what would u do...?"Abhijeet asked to make moment light...

"I love u from the core of my heart even when u don't care about me..."Daya said smilingly...

"And if I am at ur place, don't u want to know what I will do?" Abhi asked...

"No...bcoz I know even if I kill u...u loved me the same as before..."Daya said in confident tone...

 **Begaraj tera ho yaar...**

Both were silent for sometimes...then Abhijeet initiated...

"Bdw...who asked u all this?"Abhijeet said...

"Sometimes people asked bcoz they don't know us..." Daya said...

"Who asked this today?" Abhi said...

"My heart...bcoz I want to telll u...what u meant to me..."Daya said...

Abhijeet looked at him with smile...

"This is not needed in our relation..." Abhijeet said...

"I know that...these big words...every time tell anyone that how much we love him...is not needed in our frndship...bcoz in our relation...silence speaks...words are not needed...bcoz words r not enough to express our emotions...am I right ?"

Daya asked...

"Yesss...u don't need to say anything...I know very well how much u love me or care for me...and that's enough for me my brother...but whatever u said today...I felt so much sooth..."Abhijeet said smilingly and hugged his buddy tightly who hugged him back with great sooth in his heart...

 **Yaaron dosti badi hi haseen hai...**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **Don't know how is it..bas man kiya to likh diya...**_

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


End file.
